1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to the controlling of surrounding devices based on a topology that is configured according to a context of a host device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to improvements in the performance of a device and its surrounding devices, the device and the surrounding devices may provide various functions. Also, due to improvements in communication technologies, the device and the surrounding devices may be connected to each other according to various topologies. Also, according to a connection relation among the device and the surrounding devices, the device and the surrounding devices may selectively perform some functions from among the various functions.
Thus, according to a context of the device, the device and appropriate surrounding devices from among the surrounding devices are required to configure a topology, and the device and the surrounding devices are required to be effectively connected to each other. Furthermore, there is a demand for a technique that allows the device and the surrounding devices included in the topology to effectively control each other.